killerbeanfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Bean
if you want to take him down. you better bring backup past killer bean is a assasin who went to china town. he met another bean named choua who gets him threw his mission. his mission was kill the mayor of china town. before he could kill him he met a woman who cant talk. soon she found out about him being a assasin and breaks up with him. that night he kills the mayor and escapes the cops. after that he went back to america. the war between killer bean vagen and cappucino after the china town incident he moved to a apartment in bean town. one night when he was sleeping he woke up at 2 42 in the morning because the warehouse down the street that had the mobster cappacinos nephew in it with alot of cappacinos men. killer bean made a call to cappacinos nephew who said on the phone you come down here suckah we can dance. killer bean hung up jumped i his car and ramed into the warehouse and kills everyone. the next day cappacino learns about the warehouse shootout. later killer bean goes to another warehouse but has nobody in it. when he is about to leave missiles shoot at him threw the window he dodged the missiles and spoted vagan killer bean and vagan shoot back and forth at each other killer bean shot vagans sniper rifle and leaves the warehouse. he went to the bar which was across the street and has a brief talk with det. cromwell after the talk killer bean leaves. that night he killed more of cappacinos men in a warehouse there he met eddie. then the army came and gets killed in a big shootout. with cromwell looking he sends backup. vagan and cappacino come and after a little arguemant vagan kills cappacino. after talking about the past and how he left the the assasins. when vagan was about shoot killer bean he is shot real fast by eddie. vagan fell to the ground and died. as the cops came cromwell arrests killer bean and eddie. later jet bean who was sent to kill killer bean kills the cops and busts in to killer bean and eddies cell the both fight and eddie grabs one of killer beans guns and manages to kill jetbean killer bean grabs jet beans phone and calls his boss who sent jet bean and tells him he is coming to kill him he takes a police van that has alot of guns and drives all the way to where the boss is and kills him and all of the other assasins and quits. later he find the girl who cant talk and they get back together. meanwhile eddie was killed by some gangsters killer bean never became aware of eddies death. but later he found out about it he was assasinated by the remainding bounty hunters of the shadow society ten years later his grave is beside eddies grave Category:Character Category:Main Characters